


Evenings with you

by Kittylove2822



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy cute evening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittylove2822/pseuds/Kittylove2822
Summary: When it’s just them nothing else matters(Basically just a short fluffy fic to get back into writing)





	Evenings with you

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic ever! Hopefully it goes welllll
> 
> Please and thank you for checking it out:) 
> 
> Go easy on me please:)

Life in general is so tiring and can be overwhelming at times. That’s why he was so lucky to have his louis. He couldn’t imagine ever going through life without Louis by his side. Life throws too many harsh realities and makes him feel so small. When he’s with Louis he feels like he’s on top of the world. 

To come home to Louis is a relief he’s always grateful for. No matter how badly his day went or even if it went well, Louis always makes his days just that much better. Even when he trips over Louis’ sneakers when he enters their beautiful home, he’s still just so happy to have Louis to come home to.

After dinner and just before they fall asleep all tangled up together in bed is his favorite part of his day. Louis usually cuddles right up to him with his head tucked neatly into Harry’s neck. Little puffs of air from Louis’ nose when he breathes out brush his tender skin and makes hime smile. The silence of the night and the sounds of his boyfriend falling asleep in his arms is all he needs to lull into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think! Thank you all for reading:)


End file.
